marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Force Works
| auts = | other = }} Force Works is a team led by Iron Man funded by Stark Enterprises where the members were employed. They spent most of their time fighting the Mandarin and his minions. Members *Iron Man, better known as Anthony "Tony" Stark, uses a series of highly advanced armor with a vast array of weapons. Iron Man leads the team and uses the vast resources of his company to design weapons and house the team. At some point was on this team as well as the Avengers. He owns Stark Enterprises and uses the company's wealth and resources to help the team. *War Machine, also known as James "Rhodey" Rhodes, has armor similar to Iron Man's. James works for Stark Enterprises as Head of Security. *Spider-Woman, also known as Julia Carpenter, has super strength, can generate organic webbing similar to Spider-Man, and can fire energy blasts. Julia is the Vice President of Research and Development for Stark Enterprises. *Century, who uses the civilian name Woody, has magical abilities including teleportation. Briefly left following disagreements with Tony but rejoined for a final battle with The Hand. *H.O.M.E.R., an Artificial Intelligence designed by Tony and runs many of the devices for Force Works. Former Members *Hawkeye, also known as Clint Barton, has no powers but is a highly skilled athlete and archer. Left following a disagreement with Tony and rejoined to help defeat The Hand. Eventually left again to join the Avengers along with Scarlet Witch. *Scarlet Witch, whose real name is Wanda Maximoff, is a mutant with untold powers in the form of hexes. Left following a disagreement with Tony and rejoined to help defeat The Hand. Eventually left again to join the Avengers along with Hawkeye. *U.S. Agent, a superhero similar to Captain America. Left the team early in the team's history for reasons unknown. History Heroics The exact origin of Force Works is unknown. The team was originally comprised of Iron Man, War Machine, Spider-Woman, Hawkeye, U.S. Agent, Century, and Scarlet Witch. They began fighting Mandarin and his group, called The Hand. Eventually, U.S. Agent left the team. Both Julia and Wanda developed a crush on Tony and would vie for his affections. At some point Force Works fought Titanium Man at Magnitogorsk where they believed he was defeated once and for all. Iron Man fought someone called Dark Aegis and sent him into space. On March 11, Tony was in a physical therapy secession with Veronica Benning when Rhodey told him he had a Hypertech seminar that afternoon. As he was getting out of his spa, Whirlwind and Dreadknight, under the direction of the Mandarin, attacked the Iron Man Armory. Whirlwind stole a microchip and burned the place down. Tony told Spider-Woman to double the security. Over the next year Tony and Rhodey would spend their time rebuilding the armory and trying to figure out what Mandarin was up to. Tony also built I.R.V.I.N.G., a robot to provide Iron Man with armor modifications in the field. Admiral Harold Younger then sent them on Operation Prometheus, a mission to find the Russian submarine Prometheus which was lost off the cost of Norway and made its way to Scotland. Iron Man and I.R.V.I.N.G. took off and found the ship with James and Force Works watching, but were attacked by Whirlwind, Blacklash, Dreadknight, and Grey Gargoyle. Century transported the rest of the team to Iron Man's location but they were all defeated when Fin Fang Foom arrived. The team managed to make it back home where they put Tony in the infirmary. Tony woke up and after looking through The L.A. Times figured out the Mandarin's plan. The villain used the stolen microchip to convert the crew of the Russian sub into radioactive zombies with a Bio-Conversion Device. Iron Man and Force Works arrive at the Hammer Channel Tunnel where the zombies are attacking. The team defeats the zombies but Titanium Man arrives to fight them. War Machine manage to cover the villain in asphalt and throw him into space destroying him. Century then converts the sailors back to normal. The alien robot Ultimo, under the guidance of Mandarin, began destroying everything. Iron Man and Force Works tried to stop them but the robot proved too powerful. The team then destroyed the device Mandarin used to control the robot and it was defeated. At some point, Tony designed a series of military and communication satellites. However, Mandarin stole and reprogrammed them causing financial panic that Stark was blamed for. Force Works had to fight not only Mandarin's forces but also had to recapture and reprogram the stolen satellites. Iron Man revealed the truth clearing his name. Stark Enterprises built a series of guardian tanks that the Mandarin wanted. Elastika then kidnapped Rachel Carpenter, Julia's daughter, as a distraction. Julia begged Tony to find her. Iron Man went to her rescue and defeated the Mandarin's forces before they got their hands on the tanks. Tony developed a fighter bomber jet called the Grim Reaper, which was said to be completely indestructible and undetectable. He was about to deliver it to the United States government when The Hand stole it. Iron Man and Force Works had to defeat and reacquire the jet or else he, his company, and the government would lose credibility. The team did stop it and got it back to the government. Eventually MODOK came to Tony Stark wanting help. Mandarin had kidnapped a model, who happened to be MODOK's wife. Tony was initially worried that it was a trick but when along with it anyways. Iron Man saved the model and stopped the Mandarin. He then convinced MODOK to go back to his wife and the two reconnected. Iron Man, Hawkeye, and War Machine were drawn away from the armory while Scarlet Witch, Spider-Woman, and Century discovered a recording device that contained the history of Mandarin. While they watched they were secretly being hypnotized by Hypnotia. When Iron Man and the others returned he found the other heroes had let Mandarin into the armory where he had designed his own powerful armor. The three managed to release the control over the other heroes and Iron Man simply deactivated his own technology so Mandarin's new suit was useless. After The Hand stole one of Stark's technology, the team began to suspect that Hawkeye was a traitor. Tony was the only one to believe him. It became more suspicious when images of him with Justin Hammer surfaced. Force Works defeated the Mandarin's forces and the team learned Hawkeye had been running off to help his elderly grandfather. Stark Enterprises suffered some tough times and almost went bankrupt. To stop it Tony and Iron Man disappeared for a while. At the same time MODOK created a double of Iron Man that stole the only antidote to the Dark Water Fever. Everyone, including President Bill Clinton, thought that the real Iron Man was responsible. Tony heard of this and appeared to fight his evil double and Living Laser. He defeated the two villains and cleared his name. Iron Man was exploring snowy mountains China when Fin Fang Foom and Mandarin surprised him with a trap. He was heavily damaged and crashed into an ice cave. He had no power and no way to escape while the two villains hunted him down. He rerouted his suit's power to restore itself while he watched his own memories. He relived the events that led to him becoming Iron Man. Eventually he was able to repower his suit and with the help of Force Works they defeated their enemies. Tony learned that after reviewing their battles Mandarin and Justin Hammer had figured out that Tony Stark was Iron Man. He then hatched a plan to have both Iron Man and Tony Stark in the same place at the same time. He announced that he and Julia were quickly getting married. This caused some upset with his public image and among his friends. He built a robotic Tony Stark to "marry" Julia while he watched in disguise. When the Mandarin and The Hand attacked the fake Tony, the real Tony suited up and defeated his foes. It worked and the foes lost interest in Tony Stark. After the wedding Tony and Julia began to realize they had deeper feelings for each other. Force Works' adventures inspired a cartoon series. Johnny Storm was watching one episode where Iron Man and War Machine were fighting Ultimo when the characters seemed to come to life. This occurred because the Silver Surfer's powers caused the images to come to life. When he passed the images became fictional once again. Over time Tony redesigned his original armor to a newer version. He also built an Artificial Intelligence named that he called H.O.M.E.R.. Disbanding Tony's rival Justin Hammer tried to kill Tony with a car bomb, which failed. Upon further investigation Tony discovered a plan to lure Iron Man into a trap so Mandarin could steal his armor. Tony then believed that only he could accomplish his missions and started to work on his own without telling any of his friends. Tony faked his death, apparently at the hands of the Mandarin's operatives. While undercover Tony learned that four missing industrialists were actually the same kind of alien as Fin Fang Foom. Iron Man reemerged to stop Mandarin from using the aliens to take over the world. However, Fin Fang Foom double crossed the Mandarin. Mandarin was supposedly killed in a large explosion. Mandarin's forces disorganized and headed out on their own paths. Because of Tony's secrecy, Force Works disbands. Only James and Julia remain with him. After the break-up Tony became withdrawn and would find himself talking to H.O.M.E.R. before any human. Tony, James, and Julia continued on their own. Tony and Julia were scheduled to attend an unveiling when Hawkeye returned to clean out his locker at Stark Enterprises. However, Ultimo appeared and attacked their plain. The two heroes were joined by Hawkeye who was wounded in battle. Tony decided to shrink down to molecular size to implant a life-saving chip in Hawkeye's spine. However, Ultimo and H.O.M.E.R. were hacked by someone called the Hacker. Ultimo also shrunk down and tried to kill Hawkeye. Iron Man stopped Ultimo and defeated the Hacker before Hawkeye died. After Hawkeye recovered the two heroes found Hacker and took him in. Iron Man tried to reestablish a relationship with his former teammate, but Hawkeye was still angry and walked away. Reformation When the Mandarin reunited with his ten rings he announced to the world that he was taking over the Earth. However the United Nations didn't take him serious so Mandarin used an anti-technology fog to shut down New York City. Iron Man tried to stop it but he too was immobilized and had to be rescued by Hawkeye. Mandarin wanted to take the Earth to a pre-technology era so Tony reformed Force Works. Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, Spider-Woman, and Century were his main forces since their powers were not technology based. The team traveled to China where Mandarin gathered all of his former forces and were wreaking havoc. They discovered that Mandarin was using an ancient intergalactic crystal known as the Heart of Darkness to feed his power. Mandarin defeated his old foe, grabbed Iron Man, and melted his helmet revealing Tony underneath. Tony managed to escape the Mandarin's citadel and realized that Mandarin hadn't taken over the world because he didn't have the power yet to do so. The rest of Force Works stormed the citadel but were taken captive, with Mandarin creating an anti-power fog as well. Tony had to escape some mountain bandits, which taxed his already weakened heart. He reached Stark Enterprises in Hong Kong where his old ally Dr. Su-Yin and Rhodey were working on an experimental DNA-based microprocessor that would be impervious to Mandarin's anti-technology field. The new Iron Man showed up at Mandarin's citadel for a final battle. After being defeated Mandarin was taken away by the bandits. Finally getting a chance Tony and Julia passionately kissed. For a short while Iron Man was leading both Force Works and the Avengers. However, after some amount of time he left the Avengers to pursue other interests. One day, Bruce Banner and Rick Jones came to Stark Enterprises looking for help as he kept transforming into Hulk. However, Bruce hit his head and lost his memory. Tony took him to his infirmary for treatment. He reminded Bruce how they helped each other before. General Thaddeus Ross and his Hulkbusters attacked the building looking for Bruce, so Iron Man and War Machine fought them off. Hawkeye and Scarlet Witch eventually left the team to join the Avengers. When the Zodiac began attacking satellites Iron Man was quick to respond. He was met by the newest version of the Avengers consisting of Wasp, Wonder Man, Tigra, and his former Force Works teammates Hawkeye and Scarlet Witch. Together they defeated the aliens and stopped their plan. Background Currently the only version of the team outside the comics. Force Works was based on the team Iron Man was a part of in the comics at the time. The comics were not particularly successful. Eight months after the team disbanded in the comic was cancelled with [http://marvel.wikia.com/Force_Works_Vol_1_22 Force Works #22] and the team faded into obscurity. Hawkeye was not associated with Force Works before the series. He replaced the role typically fit by U.S. Agent, who only appeared in the comic book tie-in. In the Comics The team was formed after Iron Man left the West Coast Avengers, the group that inspired , due to an internal dispute. The team was focused on stopping natural and man-made disaster. The original team was Iron Man, U.S. Agent, Spider-Woman, Scarlet Witch, and Wonder Man. Scarlet Witch officially led the team. Iron Man became under the influence of Immortus and began acting insubordinate. He remained under the influence until after the team disbanded. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Force Works (Earth-569386) at Marvel Database *Force Works (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Force Works Category:Hero Teams Category:Iron Man Heroes Category:The Incredible Hulk Heroes Category:The Avengers: United They Stand Heroes